A Night Out
by BethNoz16
Summary: Buzz and Warp during the Academy days. Warp convinces Buzz to sneak out and go for a drink. They get more than they bargined for when they meet twins in the year below them. Warp/OC. T for safety.
1. Convincing Buzz

"Are you sure about this Warp?" Warp Darkmatter rolled his eyes over his friend's concerns.

"Buzz, when have I ever steered you wrong?" He grinned placing what was supposed to be a comforting arm over his buddy's shoulder. Buzz shrugged it off.

"Think carefully about whether or not you want me to answer that question Warp." He said in a stern voice. Warp shrugged mournfully and said "Whatever." before stepping out of the gates of the Space Academy. It was Friday night and Warp was totally and utterly bored beyond all belief. He refused to spend his evenings with his little goody-goody buddy inside his room reading the same book (the Space Ranger's rule book) over and over again. He'd rather be doing what everyone else was doing and going out and getting so drunk that in the morning he would not remember anything of the previous night.

However, seeing as how this was against the 'rules' (no one followed this particular rule and the teachers didn't bother to enforce it) Buzz had refused for the past three years and he was only doing it now because Warp had spent the past three years pestering him to do it. If he did it Warp would stop. It wasn't too bad a deal. What Buzz didn't know, was that after showing him what a good time could be had outside of the Academy walls, Warp intended to convince his friend to do the same every weekend for the next year and a half. Possibly afterwards too. 

Buzz watched as Warp walked outside of the gate, expecting his friend to spontaneously combust at any given moment. Warp rolled his bright yellow eyes and pulled Buzz by his wrist out of the Academy grounds. Putting his arm around Buzz's shoulders again, he grinned and poked his friend in the chest. "You and I, my friend" he said, grin widening, "are about to have the time of our lives."

**A/N: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney and Pixar. So do its characters. Anyway, this is just a little idea I had. It's not very good. I might continue it anyway because I have some plans for Warp...Review if you would like it continued please. **


	2. New Friends at StarStruck!

Buzz looked around the bar nervously. He saw no one he knew, thankfully. But it wasn't really that surprising. The bar they were in, 'StarStruck!', was the bar furthest from the Academy, which was precisely why Buzz had chosen it. It was reasonably quiet, out of the way, and still within walking distance of the Academy without stepping outside of the oxi-bubble. Warp seemed pleased by his friend's choice and Buzz was glad. He would never admit it to his face, but he admired Warp's sense of adventure and his willingness to break or bend the rules to his benefit. It was something he could never do, so they were perfectly matched for one another. He supposed that was why they had been put together in the first place.

Warp navigated them through the tables until he found an empty one near the bar. "Ok buddy, what do you want?"

"Water." was Buzz's immediate answer. Warp's face fell. No way were they going to have any fun if Mr Straight-Spacesuit was going to stick to water all night.

"Wanna rethink that order, Bud?" He asked hopefully. No such luck. Buzz shook his head and Warp was forced to make his way to the bar with one order of Comet Whiskey and one of tap water. He muttered to himself as he reached the bar.

"Pardon?" He turned to see a young woman staring at him with a polite expression of confusion. He vaguely recognised her. She was in the year below him. Had a twin sister if he remembered correctly. "Just talking to myself, babe. Sorry." She smiled, flicking her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. She was human, as far as he could tell. Kinda tall, but not excessively so. Probably about 5'7'' without the two inches the violet kitten heels she had on provided. She wore her hair loose with a braid tucked behind her ear. She was about seventeen, he decided. She looked very nice.

"It's OK. What were you muttering about?"  
"My friend." He gestured over to where Buzz was sitting, head in hands, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. She laughed.

"I can see why you'd be muttering." He laughed. Finally someone who was willing to make fun of the all fabled Buzz Lightyear!

"You want to join us?" His lady killer grin was out now. She laughed again.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my sister." Warp decided that this was opportune moment to find both himself and his friend a girlfriend.

"Well, we're sitting right over there if you and your sister want to join us."

"I'll consider it. I'm Leah, by the way."

"Warp." He left the bar with the glasses in his hand. He handed Buzz his water and set himself across from him. "You were a long time."

"Met someone." Warp took a casual sip of his whiskey. Buzz raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Who?"

"One of those twins in second year." Buzz did a double take.

"They aren't old enough to be here!" He admonished as if Warp had brought them here himself. Warp shook his head.

"You really don't understand how things work around here; do you Buddy?" Buzz was about to retort, but was cut off when Leah set her beer bottle down on their table. "Hi!" Bright smile from Leah. Grimace from Buzz. Eye roll from Warp, who very quickly pulled the seat from the table next to them before the inhabitants could notice, not that they were likely to. They were too busy sucking each other's faces off. 'Sickos.' Warp thought. Leah gladly took the seat and began to chatter quickly and in a very happy voice to Buzz, who seemed to be wondering who she was and why she was talking to him. Warp listened, half amused by this sudden and probably undesired conversation. It was only when she brought up the training manuals that Buzz seemed to come out of his comatose state. It was the only thing anyone could ever have a half decent conversation about with him. Soon they were in a heated debate about whether or not training manuals were actually required by the students of the Academy and Warp was bored out of his skull. Suddenly, Leah looked up and waved madly.

"Jules! Over here!" Both of the men turned and gaped at the girl who was sauntering towards them. She was much smaller than her sister, probably by about two or three inches, with short dark hair that was cropped close to her head. Her features were sharp and defined and she was scowling at her audience. Her eyes, a deep, dark green colour, were magnified by the excess of black eye shadow and liner. The most interesting thing about her, though, was her skin. It wasn't the light tanned shade of her sister's. It was a light green that made her look almost ill in the lighting of the bar. She reached their table and stole another chair from the kissing couple. They didn't even notice. She rolled her eyes and threw herself on to the seat.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and you make new friends? How do you do that?" Leah shrugged. It was then that 'Jules' seemed to notice the two men properly.

"What's the matter with you two? Haven't you ever seen a Martian before?"

**A/N: Yup, she's a Martian. Anyway sorry this took so long to upload. Thank you to Queen S of Randomness 016 for reviewing. I hope to carry this on, but I don't know. Does anyone think I should? **


	3. Questions UnAnswered

"What's the matter with you two? Haven't you ever seen a Martian before?" She snapped, glaring at them ferociously. Buzz nodded slowly and Warp just continued to stare at her, open-mouthed. "Then quit staring!" She growled and turned to Leah. "What's their problem?" She questioned, taking a swig from her sister's bottle. Leah shrugged and grabbed the bottle back before her younger sister could down it all. "They're probably thinking what everyone else thinks when they see us."

"How exactly are you two twins?" Warp cut in, still staring at the sharp-featured green girl. She rolled her eyes. "We're dizygotic twins, dummy." Was her answer. When both Warp and Buzz continued to stare at her open mouthed, she rolled her eyes again.

"Basically, we're non-identical twins." Leah translated, shaking her head disapprovingly at her sister.

"Oh. Heh. Right." Buzz rubbed at the back of his head, looking very embarrassed, but Warp's stare had gone from curious to suspicious. "So," He turned to Leah "You're a Martian?" Leah laughed.

"No."

"But she said-"

"_She_ has a name!" The green girl cut in, hissing and looking more than a little peeved.

"Oh, shut it Julie." Leah told her sister waving her hand in a casual manner, which earned her a very scary glare. She then turned to Warp. "You were saying?"

"Julie" he made sure to say her name this time "said she was a Martian?" Leah nodded.

"Yeah she did. But I'm sure she'd rather explain it to you herself, right Julie?" Julie grunted and took a swig from her sister's bottle, which she appeared to have taken possession of again. "Besides, I love this song!" Leah exclaimed, grabbing at Buzz's upper arm. "C'mon, Handsome. Let's dance!" Leah grinned as Buzz began to sputter and make some excuse about the bathroom, but she cut him off with a grin and peck on the cheek. After that he followed without much hesitation and a very dark pink tinge to his cheeks. Leah waved to her sister and Warp as she dragged the not-quite-so-reluctant- anymore-Buzz Lightyear on to the dance floor. Julie practically had steam coming out of her ears; Warp was looking very amused by his friend's stunned face. He grinned and waved back at her, obviously approving.

He then turned to Julie. "So...Do you wanna explain what she meant?"

"Will you leave me alone if I don't?"

"No."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Warp considered this. He flicked his eyes up and down her body, wondering whether she'd be worth a lecture from Buzz the next morning. After some careful consideration he decided that she had boobs, so that was good enough for him. She wasn't a great looker, but she certainly wasn't bad. Take away the make-up and he might even call her pretty. He chuckled. "Not likely, Kid." She sighed.

"So, it's a lose-lose situation?"

"Play your cards right and it'll become win-win." He waggled his eyebrows in a flirty manner. "If you know what I mean." She laughed and he was surprised to realise that it was a light noise with a feeling of being care-free about it. Not something you would expect from a girl dressed the way she was. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm seeing someone. Oh and I have a name. So use it next time, mmkay?" He smirked.

"We'll see about that, mmkay Kid?" She rolled her eyes, but left it, seemingly giving up. "Now about that whole 'I'm a Martian' thing..."

**A/N: Yay! It's done! BLoSC doesn't belong to me, but Leah and Julianna do. Sorry it took so long, but my Dad's installed a web security thing on the internet and now I can hardly get on anything! The Horror! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter of A Night Out. R&R. Thanks for reading! No, if you'll excuse me I'm going to pass out now. Good night. *Insert head flopping on to keyboard in exhaustion here* **


End file.
